How Lucinda Came To Be
by Emily Edit
Summary: A half-cat Neko girl comes to live at the Cullens' estate. What will happen if she finds out their dark secret? OCxOC pairing later on.
1. Prologue: Where it all began

**A New Kind of Life**

.:Prologue:.

Lucinda sat in her room, her door locked as usual. She was so tired of the screaming she endured day after day. Her music blared hellishly loud out of her speakers, tuning out her stupid parents.

The stereo was a hand-me-down sort of thing, but it worked all the same. Her CD player was jammed full of her favorite band and they played non-stop throughout the house. After all, it was the only thing she could do to pass the time. She couldn't talk to anyone, she had no friends. She didn't have a single book in the house that she hadn't read at least twice, and she only had her CD's to listen to. She'd already sneaked out that day, so that was out. She couldn't do anything.

Lucinda's mother was a lawyer and _chose_ to move around all the time. An 'Explorative career' is what she called it. Her stepfather stayed at home and he never had to work. _Why did you do this to yourself,_ she thought, thinking of her grandmother back in California.

She stood up, and for the first time in a long time, turned her music down to zero. She listened to the constant screaming coming from the living room. She was suddenly furious, filled with rage. Why had they _forced_ her to move? Couldn't they have left her to live out her teenage years with her friends at her other school? Her ONLY family and friends lived there! Filled with a sudden burst of infuriated energy, she walked briskly to her door.

She kicked open the only barrier separating her from her parents. "MOM!" she yelled, her voice breaking through the noise. "Yes, dear?" her mother replied coolly, like nothing happened. "What is it that you want? Your father and I-"

"SHUT UP! You weren't talking, you were yelling, and I don't care what _excuses_ you throw in my face this time!" she threw her hands up into the air, making her stepfather flinch ever so slightly behind Lucinda's mother. "So, as I was saying, I have a question: why in the world did we move away from California!? You made me lose all of my friends!" she stared at her parents, her eyes flickering between each of their faces.

"Honey, you know very well that my job requires-"

"No, mom, you're wrong. I don't know anymore. And I'm tired of your crap." Lucinda cut her off, turning on her heel. "I'm sick of you."

"LUCY! How could you say that to your mother?" her stepfather stepped out from behind her mother.

"Because you told me not to lie." she replied shrugging. She slammed her door on the both of them. She got out the biggest bag she could find and started stuffing random articles of clothing in it. "And don't call me Lucy, Paul!" she screamed at him through her music, which she had turned up to disorient them.

"Lucy!" her step dad yelled, ignoring her warning. "You open this door this instant, young lady!" he screamed from the other side of the door. She tuned them out and put her CD player in, her CDs and the bag of extra batteries she had been saving. She opened her now screen-less window and threw out her bag. She grabbed her cat and threw her as well. The response was expected. "MROWWWW!" she winced and jumped out herself and grabbed her bag and ran away for, this time for the last time.


	2. Sound Effects And Overdramatics

Chapter ONE: 

_Sound Effects and Over-dramatics_

I stopped running long enough to take a breather. I looked to the left and saw a big drainpipe in a ditch and on the right there was a highway.

"Well since there's no one living around here…" I said to my cat, Serpentine.

Serpentine was a completely black cat, with the exception of the white "S" shaped mark on her forehead, and thus the name "Serpentine."

Serpentine sniffed around and then lay down approvingly. I got out my CD player, a blanket and a pillow and got set up for bed. I took out a few crackers and ate them as a sort of dinner. I hummed the tune of the song playing and drifted off to sleep.

* * * *

"Edward… EDWARD!" Alice yelled. Edward walked slowly to the kitchen. "You rang…?" he replied lazily, propping his arm up on the doorframe. "I already know what you're thinking… a road trip. It sounds nice." He said, a crooked smile crossing his face.

Alice smiled and nodded. "Yes. But Rose and Emmett won't be coming, they're at their-"

"-wedding rehearsal. I know." he finished for her, sighing. "So Jasper's coming too?"

"He said he has to gain some more self control before he feels comfortable with going out in public." She said, looking off to the side to the glass wall. Outside, Jasper was sitting as still as a statue. Alice sighed, wishing that Jasper didn't blame himself for everything that happened. It wasn't his fault!

Edward nodded in agreement. "Not his fault indeed… it was all mine." He said, and before Alice could protest put up his hand and asked quietly, "Will you go and get our stuff? We won't really need much. We'll probably just need a change of clothes or something."

With that, Alice took off up the stairs in her graceful step, practically skipping up the stairs. Edward heard the opening of drawers and the zip of a bag, so he smiled and turned for the door. He heard Alice behind him on the steps but she stopped, dropping the small bag. "Alice…" he breathed slowly. "What do you see?" he asked, and took a small step towards her. _Of course, _he thought to himself. _She can't hear me; she's in trance mode. _She started to sway, losing her balance. He ran forward and caught her, before she could topple onto the tile floor below, or atop his beloved piano. He set her down on one of the living room couches and she started to speak. "Ed… Edward…" she began, her eyes glazed over. "We'll meet a half-human… on the way there… in a drainpipe…"

"A drainpipe?" he interrupted. "Doesn't she have a home?" He shook his head. "Of course you don't know. You just see what you see." He stood up next to Alice and turned for the door. "Well? When are we going?" he asked, tapping his foot.

"Hold on! Geez Edward, you haven't been this anxious since we saw that one symphony orchestra!" she said, smiling playfully.

Edward smirked back. "So? It doesn't matter. I'm bored around here, that's all!" he said, rolling his eyes. "When Bella goes to visit her mom, I get bored, you know?"

Alice laughed lightly. "Yeah, I know!" she said, leaning on the doorframe. "It's the same when Emmett leaves me here. I get bored without armwrestling."

Edward sighed and walked out of the room. Alice came out after him, getting the car keys from the table.

* * * *

I woke up to the sound of Serpentine meowing loudly… _Strange…_ I thought. _She only does that when…_ Reality hit me almost as hard as the fact that I was sleeping in a cold, concrete drainpipe along the highway. I shot up immediately. I crouched down, my ears pricked up, and my cat senses kicked in fully. Looking up at the highway, I saw a jet-black car, a silhouette on the darkened blue sky. _That means it's probably around 2 in the morning. But why would there be someone stopped on the highway _this_ early? Unless… _

My eyes were focused solely on that strange car, though my mind was still yearning for sleep.

Then one of the car doors opened and someone stepped out. A boy got out and looked over at me. My first instinct was to go and get his scent, but my human part said not to, and to stay put. _Or maybe to run off_, I thought. But I finally decided to stay put and see what this guy wanted. He stopped and looked like he was saying something, but no sound escaped his lips. He started to walk again, faster this time. He was in the entrance of the drainpipe in less time than I could register, looking me up and down. His pale skin seemed to reflect every bit of the moon. "Do I know you?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. "No you don't. Nor I you, so we're pretty even there." He smiled at the shock that resulted his last comment. "But I had a… feeling that I'd meet you here." He smiled crookedly. _Wow! _I thought. _He… _wants_ to meet me! And he's cute!_

I adjusted my hat as my ears began to twitch. "A feeling, hmm?" He raised an eyebrow and pulled off my hat, exposing my ears to the night's cold. "_Hey_!" I said, covering the two catlike oddities. But it was too late. He'd seen them. I stood up, facing him on eye level for the first time. He tried to suppress a laugh, pressing his lips together, with a light in his eyes. "A… a cat… So you're a cat.." he laughed, slightly shaking his head, again with little sound passing his pale lips, with the result of a glare from me.

I sat down and frowned, still glaring at the strange boy. "Who _are_ you?" I growled, emphasizing each word.

He finally stopped laughing and looked down at me again. "I am Edward… Cullen." He raised an eyebrow and put his hand out towards me.

"Lucinda Blacken, Mister Premonition!" I said sort of mockingly. He took my hand and my heart skipped a beat. _So cold…_ I thought. _This feeling…The way his skin is… it's familiar… _I slowly shook his hand, still thinking about the weirdness of all of this.

I pushed all those thoughts to the back of my mind, focusing now on the present. "So… why exactly did you come here?" I asked, putting my hat back over my ears, looking at him again. His eyes were a very light golden color, strikingly different than my plain blackish-blue ones.

"Well, I thought…" after that I was drowned in all of the questions building up in the cavity behind my eyes. The first one to slip out was the last one. "Why are your eyes so weird?" I blurted out, covering my mouth as soon as I spoke.

Apparently I had struck a nerve, for his eyes were now focused on mine, and it was as if he were trying to see into my soul! _Creepy…_ I thought. "What?" he asked, his eyes boring into mine now, burning my brain and any remaining brain cells.

"What did I… what did I say?" I asked, my voice muffled through my hands. "I'm sorry, I-"

He just looked away, not taking even a second glance in my direction. "Never mind. Do you have anywhere to go? Or is runaway more on the right track?" It was as if he'd read my mind.

I felt a twitch of fear flicker across my face and into my eyes. I looked away, saying nothing, as I was a little afraid to do so. "Runaway, I take it. Now, do you need a place to stay? Because I've got a couple places for you." _How did he…_ I thought. _Who is this guy? _I closed my eyes, not wanting to think about anything anymore.

He put his hand under my chin, pulling my head up to face him, my eyelids squeezing closer together. "Open your eyes." He said softly, barely loud enough for me to hear.

I shook my head and replied firmly, "No." His hands were like ice against my skin. I shivered at his touch.

He cupped his hands around my face, making a shudder run through my body. "Why won't you open your eyes?" The strange boy asked soothingly, his icy exhaled breath just barely touching at my face.

His breath was something peculiar, like the breath of an angelic demon. It was out of the ordinary for sure, but it was absolutely intoxicating. It was sickly sweet and smelled delicious and dangerous. But at the same time, it was like a drug; I wanted more, and I was addicted to it.

I leaned in the slightest bit to inhale the heavenly demonic scent, but he pursed his lips and stood completely still, like a statue. I dared myself not to open my eyes.

He sighed, and I held my breath, afraid of what he might do if I smelled his breath again… But I was more afraid of what _I_ might do.

"Why won't you open your eyes, Lucinda?" he asked, being careful not to breathe on me again.

Repeating myself, I said nothing, but I shook my head in a firm no. I held my breath as his pressed itself against my face again. _He… He wants me to look… But why? What does he want me to see?_

"Hmmm mmm!" I tried to shake my head, but his cold, iron cast grip stopped me in my tracks.

Suddenly I felt something hard and cold at my chin. The chilling sensation moved up and down my jaw once… then again, and I gasped. My eyes shot open just in time to see his index finger moving away from my jaw. "Ha! That worked better than I would have thought!" Edward said, triumph clear both on his face and in his eyes. "This," he said, his finger waved in my face. "Is all it took!"

_Damn! _I realized that this what he wanted.

While he'd been messing with me, he'd dropped his hands from the sides of my face. I took this to my advantage. I ran out of the drainpipe, dropping to all fours for speed. Past him, there was still his car. _Ha! Easy…_ I thought. _I'd jumped over cars in Midnight's training, right? This won't be any different. _I couldn't have been MORE wrong.

I jumped on the roof in a second and I felt something whiz past my ear. Edward was waiting for me on the other side of the car! _This is extremely weird! _I thought._ Does he have some sort of specialty about himself as well?_

Edward caught me and restrained me, asking for the last time, "Do you want to come with me?"

I nodded and he chortled, stuffing me in the back seat of the car. "Hey! Easy, kay? Geez…" I said a little louder than I should've.

He just shrugged. "Sorry. Just keep it down, no one needs to think you're being raped, right?" he grinned, obviously joking. But nonetheless, I nodded and kept quiet. _Thanks, then. _I thought. _I really needed someplace to go._

"Hmmm…" I mumbled. "It's later than I thought. It's almost time for the sun to rise."

"I suppose you're right… Alice?" Edward whispered, looking over at the mere glow of the rising sun as if it were his mortal enemy. _What's his deal? _I wondered. _I wonder if he's allergic to the sun… He's pale enough to be, that's for sure!_

"I have some questions, and I want some answers. Good?" I asked, extending my hand toward him. "Good…" he said. "But I'll only answer 3." I nodded in agreement and started thinking. He shook my hand and again, icy recognition hit me, but from where?

I thought about a couple of the questions, randomly picking some. "Okay," I finally stated. "Here's question 1. Where's my stuff?" I looked at his face to read his answer.

"It's in the front passenger seat." He said, looking towards me.

"Okay… Umm, question 2: How did you know where I was?"

This result was different than I would have thought. A laugh was what I got at first. And then came his reply. "I already told you! I had a feeling, remember?" He looked over at me, but my face stayed straight. "No, that's not why you came. I can see it on your face, I read people." I crossed my arms and looked him square in the face and told him, "Tell me. I… I wouldn't tell anyone. I promise."

He sighed. "Okay. My sister Alice-" he motioned to the front seat, "-is a psychic. She can see into the future."

I gasped. "Oh, really?! I can see into the past… well not all the time, but at random times during the day, I would get these visions. That's why I had to be moved into the boarding school, because my grades were dropping and stuff…"

"Well, well! You have some talent after all!" he patted my head, which ruffled my hair.

My seatbelt was buckled now, and Edward was sitting still as stone beside me. The cool night air rushing through the windows soothed me, and I fell asleep quickly into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Hard To Say

Chapter TWO:

_Hard to Say_

Someone shook my shoulder. "Lucinda… We're here…" It took me a minute to recognize the sensation of moving… and in an unfamiliar car.

I managed to groan, "What did I _do_ last night…?" There was a shaking beside me, but no sound. "Y- you didn't do anything except for sleep."

_Hmm… Another strange person… Oh! This must be the girl called Alice that was in the front seat! _I thought to myself.

"Alice, right?" I asked groggily and pushed myself off of the window on which I had apparently fallen asleep.

"Yes! I'm Alice Cullen, Edward's sister." She seemed surprised that I'd remembered anything about last night.

I smiled, closing my eyes against the now warming sunlight streaming through towards me. "That's what I thought I remembered."

"Hmm…" she turned her head towards the window so that all I could see was her black pixie cut hair and the pink jacket covering her arms. "A- Alice? Are you okay?" I reached out to wave my hand in front of her face when I heard a voice.

"Stop." He said, opening the door and stopping my hand from moving any farther. "She… she's having a vision. Psychic, remember?" He said from the front seat's open door.

"O… kay…" I replied, sighing as I eased my way out of the car.

I realized that the car had been running softly, like a purr in the background. Edward cut the engine and he turned around. "Follow me and I'll show you your room, alright?"

"Alright." I said, and he slammed the door shut behind me. I was startled and I looked back to see if Alice had finished spacing, but she seemed unmoved. As I walked past my door, I thought I saw a hand sized dent that wasn't there before.

Edward led me into his house, keeping out of the sunlight as much as possible. He opened the front door, and I stepped inside to see a huge living room. There was a piano and a grand white staircase, a couple couches and a table and that was about it, but it was all so expensive looking it didn't really matter. I smiled, going over to the piano.

"So…" I said, lightly touching the top of the lovely instrument in the spacey living room.

"So… What?" he asked, his voice somewhat uncaring.

"I don't know, I'm just…" I paused, looking at him. "Bored to death, that's all. Nothing much." I shrugged, my hand still resting on the elegant piano.

"Well find something to do: eat, sleep, read… Just make yourself at home here." he said, waving his hand dismissively.

I turned away, feeling the redness creeping into my cheeks, making me blush. "I'll just… Play the piano." I sat down on the seat, letting my fingers rest on the keys, thinking of something to play. I finally decided on one.

As soon as I pressed my fingers down, I was absorbed in the piece. My mind switched to automatic concert mode. I was almost beside myself, listening to the piece. I breathed slowly, letting the power flow to my fingers. I started swaying to the music slightly, smiling to myself. My fingers moved up and down the keys, pressing the right ones at the right time, just as my mother had taught me when I was younger. I came to the end of the song, slowing my fingers to a stop. I opened my eyes slowly.

Edward was sitting next to me, looking at my face. "That was excellent, Lucinda." His golden gaze caught mine, putting a smile on my face, along with a cutely crooked smile on his.

"Thank you, Edward!" I said lightly, right after he said, "For an amateur that is!" I scowled, looking away. "I still have one question." I said, glancing over at him quickly.

"Yes… I suppose you do, don't you? You fell asleep in the car last night…" he said vaguely. "Well, are you-"

"Why am I here… in this elegant house… in another state?" I asked, Serpentine jumping up onto my lap. I stroked her from her head to the tip of her tail and she purred, telling me to be careful. I nodded ever so slightly and looked up from her wise eyes.

He looked at me quizzically. "What do you mean? I asked if you wanted to come and you-" I cut him off. "I know what I said, and I said what I meant, but I mean one, you came to _find _me and two, you actually _invited _me to live in your house! Is there something I'm not getting here? Did I miss something? Was I enrolled in some sort of… Weird 'if-you-win-you-get-to-live-in-a-mansion' type of contest?" I became flustered, and I moved too much for Serpentine so she jumped off, digging her claws into my leg. "Ahh...." I muttered, pressing on my leg so no blood would come up. Nothing had gone wrong, so I didn't say anything. I just turned to the bronze-haired boy and asked, "Well are you going to show me to my room? Or am I sleeping in here?"

The boy laughed, reaching out his hand to me. "Here, I'll show you. Got a little off track, didn't we?" I took his hand out of politeness, and a shiver of recognition froze my spine. I shook it off and let go of his hand as soon as I was standing. He led me up the stairs and down a hallway to an empty room with a light purple paint on the walls, coupled with a red velvety looking bed, on which my bag was already sitting. _'Ooh, savvy…'_ I thought, sitting on the bed. "Cool! Wow, this is the best room I've had since… Well… California…" I trailed off, not going into detail.

He didn't seem to notice, and if he did, he didn't care much. He just nodded and smiled at me before walking out.

I heard the door open, so I thought he went outside to get Alice or something, if she hadn't come in already. I reached into my bag and grabbed my sleeve of crackers and called Serpentine quietly. She came in with a trot and snatched a cracker from my hand as she lay on the bed next to me.

The door opened again and I barely heard a murmur of sound. Alice was inside now, I knew that much just from the feeling of it.

I walked to where the stairs started and looked down to see no one. I thought of myself wearing a sleek red dress with a matching masquerade mask held up to my face with a small stick. _Well hello everyone! _I thought, imagining the room to be filled to the brim with all sorts of important and proper people. _I'm so glad you could make it! As I knew I was going away so unexpectedly, I absolutely _had_ to throw a going away party! _I walked halfway down the stairs, glancing around the room, meeting eyes with only imaginary men, the only kind that would look at me. I sighed and sat down, gripping two of the bars supporting the handrail lightly and resting my forehead on them as well, looking at the big glass windows that were everywhere in this giant house. "Pretty…" I said, thinking of my imaginary party. Suddenly I heard a faint footstep and Edward was sitting beside me. I tried to keep my spirits up, but it didn't work. Edward seemed to take notice in this. "What, did your party get crashed?" he asked, trying to make me smile.  
"No," I replied quietly. "No one came."

He sighed and put his hand on my shoulder. "Well if you ever did throw a party like that," he started, squeezing my shoulder lightly. "Everyone here would come, I can assure you."

I smiled and gave him a thumbs up sign. "Thanks." I stood up, still facing him. I began walking backwards down the stairs. "We'll see yet if I can throw a party like tha-" my foot slipped and I topped down the stairs like a demented human slinky, and before I hit the floor, it seemed like a cold iron bar hit my stomach, making everything fade into darkness.

* * * *

I woke up to the sight of Edward, Alice, and a blonde guy looking down at me. "Hey…" someone whispered. "She's waking up!" I could only make out the blackened silhouettes of the people hovering over me. I closed my eyes again, the light way too bright for my eyes. "Wait…" I recognized Edward's voice. There was a streak of cold running down one side of my face that made my eyes flick open. Alice smiled, looking at me worriedly. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly, probably knowing that I would have a headache, inclining her eyebrows.

I blinked and sighed. "Me?" I asked, cocking my head to one side. "What did I do?" I looked at Edward. "Did you rape me or something?" His eyes widened. _Aaaaaaaaaaaah!_ I thought. _I don't wanna be a not-virgin!!_

"Oh god, no!" he said, laughing at me. He managed to put on a straight face and replied, "But you fell down half of the stairs in the living room and you passed out when you hit the floor." I touched the back of my head and winced at the pain that returned. "Ow…" I breathed, looking up at them.

Alice suddenly perked up. "Are you hungry?" she asked. I nodded, noticing that the growing pain in my stomach. "Let's go get you something to eat then," she said with a smile. She led me out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen.


	4. Light With A Sharpened Edge

Chapter THREE:

_Light with a Sharpened Edge_

"Wow…" I said, scanning the refrigerator. "You've got a pretty sparse selection here…" I turned to face the blonde boy that had brought me down here. "Oh, I'm Lucinda Blacken." I held my hand out to him. "And I don't know you, do I?"

"No, you don't," he replied. A sudden feeling of serenity came over me. "My name is Jasper Hale." He nodded and sort of smiled with his eyes before turning to do something, so I dropped my hand back to my side.

I looked past him and saw Alice smiling at her. "Hi Alice!" she said, walking over to her new friend. "Hey, you guys wouldn't happen to have any painkillers around here, would you?" I asked, smiling a bit. "My fall down the stairs was a bit, you know… Painful!" Jasper sighed and turned on his heels, exiting the room.

Alice smiled and a hint of worry showed in her eyes for Jasper. "Yeah, we could probably find some somewhere! Hold on a second, okay?" I smiled and sat down, crossing my legs in a manly fashion. Just then I began feeling very relaxed and Jasper turned back into the room. "Hi…" I said lazily, my eyelids blinking heavily. "Hey," he said, as a small smile formed on his lips. "How are you? Does your head still hurt?" he asked, crossing his arms. I nodded and yawned. "Yeah… but right now I just feel really tired all of a sudden… I dunno why."

He smiled and I began to feel more awake. Confused I rubbed my arm where I saw a scab. "Ch. Typical me…" I looked up at him. "Falling down stairs and such, you know!" He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah… I think Alice found some ibuprofen." I blinked in a dazed fashion, still kind of tired. "It's the painkiller for your 'typical' fall down the stairs."

"Oh." I said, looking up at the ceiling. He nodded and Alice walked in with a prescription bottle. "Well all I could find was this. But it should help!" she said, handing me the bottle of pills. I thanked her and read the instructions. _Take one tablet by mouth every 6 hours as needed for pain._ "Okay, then…" I looked over at the clock hung on the wall above Jasper and Alice. _'6 o'clock, so at midnight I'll take one again,'_ I thought. "Thanks Alice!" I said, getting up and walking to her. I gave her a hug, glad that there was at least one other girl here that I could hang out with. But as I neared her and touched her, she stiffened under my touch. I backed up, looking at her eyes. _Pitch black…_ I thought. _What'd that mean?_

I smiled and walked past them, still thinking about what in the world that could have meant. I walked slowly up the stairs, making sure to use the banister. I got to the upper floor and turned walked to the door that I thought was my room. I opened the door and there was a couch, a bed and… a wall of CDs. I gasped and looked up and down the wall. There was even a ladder leading up to the higher shelves! I walked up to the towering shelves and looked at some of the names. _The Beatles, The Used, The Almost... _I grinned and backed up again. Something was blocking my hearing from the outside, so I looked over, afraid of what I would see. My eyes met two golden ones, and I gasped. "Edward! I- I didn't mean…" I stuttered, trying not to make a greater fool of myself. By the look on his face, I was failing at my attempt.

He just smiled, "I take it you like music?" he asked, gesturing to his wall. I nodded and he brought his hand to his chin in thought. He looked me up and down and then said, "You like heavier music though. Like rock and such, correct?" Again, I nodded and he turned to his wall, pulling out a CD with a sort of dark orange case. "Ever heard of Alice in Chains?" he asked, handing the CD to me. I shook my head, looking down at the case in my hand. There was an angel sort of rising out of the ground, and she was a dark colored thing. I smiled and flipped it over, reading the song titles. "Hmmm… I think I might have heard some of these on the radio." I said. "I'm thinking about the one that said something about a rooster in it..." I concluded, looking back up at the oddly pale and music-obsessed boy. "Thanks!" I said gratefully. "I'll put it on my… Aw man… I don't think I brought it with me!"

Edward grinned and nodded. "You didn't bring your laptop with you, true. But I took the liberty of buying you a new one, so you shouldn't worry about that. It now has more memory and RAM and I bought you some speakers too!" I dropped my jaw and the CD in surprise. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I yelled, running into him and giving him s huge hug. I think I might have choked him, if it weren't for one single detail. He wasn't breathing in the first place. And he was as hard as stone when my body hit his, so my entire front side was pretty much aching from the impact. I let him go and he acted like he was having trouble regaining his breath, but I saw his eyes say that this was a fake, just an act. I took note of this, and he stood back up, his gasping drowned out by the torrents of thoughts rushing down the river that was my brain. He smiled and left the room then, ushering me out as well. I led myself back to my room in a thinking stupor. I opened the door and flopped down on my back on the bed that was now mine. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see anything, but wanting to know everything. I squinted my eyes shut tighter, and I gripped my elbows, digging my nails into my skin.

It was only a matter of time until I fell asleep, and the impact of the pain, the stress, and the oddity of today hit me so hard I flew into a dream. I was lying on the floor in the middle of what seemed like nothingness from all sides. My body wouldn't move except for my eyes, and when I did try to move, that coldness returned. The coldness I recognized In Edward's touch, in Alice's touch... In my great grandmother's touch. Paper-white faces floated around me, and the fridge with its barren state was now standing open at my feet. With the realization that something was going on right in front of me, I was able to stand, and I went to the fridge. The faces were lined up like items of food, and I realized who they were. Edward and Jasper were on the top shelf, staring at me with gold eyes. In the middle of them was Alice, her gaze cold and black. Then I was back in the darkness, alone, when their faces surrounded me and spun around, saying "We can help you, we can help!" over and over again. The spinning was getting faster and closer to me, and I screamed.

That's when I woke up.

And I had an idea of what was going on.


End file.
